To examine the influence of repeated bouts of exercise on the GH response to exercise, 20 healthy young men and women will exercise at the lactate threshold for 30 minutes on a bicycle ergometer at 3 times during the day. Blood samples will be obtained for 24 h at 5-10 min intervals. There will be a control admission, a sequential exercise admission and a delayed exercise admission. Subjects will receive standard meals.